Forum:Speculation regarding the green dragon
Speculation and discussions regarding the green dragon, named Greeni by fans. More forum pages with similar topics may be found in Forum:Seven Sheaves. Book Four Dragon? People state that on the Book Four cover there will be a green dragon (due to Solembum's eyes). But then doesn't that mean that there will be a green dragon in the story? It won't make sense if on the cover there is a green dragon but there is no green dragon in the story. All of the three books so far had the known dragons in the novels, so if there will be a green dragon, where will it come from? If there is no green dragon, then Shruikan or the maybe "new" white dragon (the one in the egg) would be a good idea for the cover. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dmitri B (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:29, December 13, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I believe Paolini said that there was a green dragon on the front cover? I personally havn't heard anything due to Solembum's eyes but the elad is it's green to match Arya's eyes and her magic. It is most likely that the green dragon belongs to one of the main character's but somebody on here has said it's too late to help against Galaboratrix. However soemthing that i did notice is that in 'Eldest' when Saphire bites Gladyr dooesn't it mention a cracked green Egg? Maybe the green dragon could be a wild dragon but it seems a bit too crazy of an idea. Paolini did say that he left clues to the Green dragon's rider littered throughout 'Eldest'. May i ask where did you learn of this white dragon? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 213.40.114.221 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:58, December 14, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::It is located in Galbatorix's castle, and is believed to be the last dragon egg. Maybe if it doesn't hatch yet, and if the Varden/Surda win, then there could be a new Dragon Rider. Although it is possible that another new Dragon Rider from the Empire will assume that position, although I doubt that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dmitri B (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:48, December 14, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Hasn't it previously been stated by paolini that the egg in the castle is Green? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 213.40.121.122 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 17:14, December 15, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::Yes it has been said that the last egg in Galbatorix clutches is in fact green and there are 2 dragons that are white there is Bid`daum and the dragon who made the agreement and pact w/ the elves. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by EragonElda (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:24, December 15, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::I thought the book said it was white? Ok, then there is no point to this article then... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dmitri B (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:16, December 15, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::::Omg are u guys serious? only two people properly knew abouyt the green egg that has been talked about since the first book and barely anyone here knows about it. ur right there is no points to this article try reading the book before asking such stupid and obvious questions. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nemorally (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 03:24, March 10, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Greeni and Eragons Guide to Alagaesia In Eragons Guide to Alagaesia Eragon refers to the reader's dragon as a she. and Christopher Paolini said "...and if you pay close attention to what he says, you might catch a few hints about where the series is headed." He refers to the dragon on the page about the Dragon Riders in the section about The Everlasting Bond. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bruce.Poll (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 09:45, March 27, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :It says that in the letter in the front cover letter from eragon too. perhaps the dragon is too smart to just be read like a book... and maby it tricked him! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Treestar (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 06:38, April 16, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::It would make things a lot less awkward at the end: two guys, two girls. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gilderien (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:53, March 28, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Unknown Dragon Rider I wonder if anyone has thought about maybe Katrina being the last rider, it makes sense to me.--Runar Funtime 02:24, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking that it would be Roran or Arya. Roran because of the whole Star Wars thing where Leia turns out to be Luke's sister and Force-sensitive, and Arya because it would make sense for her dragon and Saphira to be interested in each other, like Eragon is with Arya. Iner22 16:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::That is a good point, and maybe it would even out the age difference between Eragon and Arya, because Eragon would be more experienced with the dragon rider buisness than Arya and his Saphira will be older than Arya's dragon. Because the drans minds "combine" with their rider's minds, Eragon's mind would have that extra knowledge and experience as well.4118cam 22:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't it also possible that 'Greeni' will have no rider? You know, at the end of Book IV still be in his egg, waiting to hatch? Personally, I prefer that to any other theory I've read. Not because it's supported or unsupported, but because I hate a perfectly good character becoming a rider and becoming a Mary Sue... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.147.19.105 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 00:56, November 1, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Personally, Greeni should so be Arya's or Nuasada's dragon, but someone else here mention the Paolini loves suprising us. It could be someone who Eragon traveled with, because Murtaugh traveled with Eragon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.169.37.4 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:20, February 1, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::I think the Rider is going to be someone Eragon has an emotional connection to. Because first it was Brom, then Murtagh. With Oromis he kind of developed an emotional tie with him. SO my opinion is Roran or Arya —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Glaedr23 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 02:47, February 20, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::Personally, I think that the rider shouldn't be Roran. He cannot even use basic magic. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.208.74.222 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 05:29, April 23, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::It is very possible that the last egg may not hatch until the end of the book. Personally, i don't believe there is enough time for the egg to hatch and a new rider to be trained before they need to confront Galby, but thats just what i think. However, alot of forums have people suggesting that this dragon might just be wild, and i'd just like to state that this theory is impossible. Dragons only ever gave up an egg to the riders, for it to be bound to one. And the riders would never keep an egg that has not been bound... Mithrim 14:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think that the green dragon and the third egg are the same. And everyone, stop putting Vanir under the suspected rider thing, it is impossible for Vanir to be the rider because CP said that the third rider appeared in the first two books. Stardude613 21:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think that the reason people are saying that Arya will be the next rider is more because of Arya's relationship with Eragon and other reasons, and that the fact that her magic is green is just an extra piece of information. 4118cam 22:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Rider's sword I think who ever becomes the new rider will take the sword Eragon turned down in Brisingr, Tamerlein. It's green and Rhunön (I think that's how you spell it) said there is no more brightsteel left, but maybe Eragon didn't take all of it from the Menoa tree. --Glaedr23 21:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Rhunön stated that the bit Eragon took from the tree would be enough for several swords, so its possible the rider will get their own sword and if Murtagh should turn good he may also get his own sword. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 92.7.39.154 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:39, November 7, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I don't think that Murtagh would need a new sword, Zar'roc seems to be suiting him pretty well; with it he did hold his own against Eragon [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 22:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Lightsabers There has been debate as to wether the green dragon, if hatched will be good or evil but to me its obvious he'll be good due to lightsabers. Paolini has said he based the book on the original star wars trilogy, and in thhis luke (the varden) starts off with a blue lightsaber(saphira) but then he gets a green one (greeni). Also in star wars a red lightsaber is the sign of a sith and thorn is a red dragon so we knew he'd be evil, blue and green are signs of a jedi, and saphira and greeni are blue and green meaning they'll be good. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 92.4.127.254 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 20:42, December 7, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Dream Has anyone thought, for Eragon's dream of the two dragons. That Katrina and Eragon are on the boat, and it is Roran on the shore. Like Katrina is the new rider and Eragon takes her away so an alive Galbatorix cant hurt her. Then Roran is sad because she is leaving... Greeni's color I have read all the books and love them. Paolini is a genius in my opinion!! and for that matter why does evrione think it will be a green dragon... just cause paolini said that the cover of brsingr was goin to hav one?? the amount of times paolini has suprised us is amazing, i mean who truthfully expected glaedr and oromis?? not to mention his colour!! paolini tells us in book one that dragons can be of damn near any colour, from boring browns to dazzling golds and whites! i wouldnt be surprised if paolini surprises us again. + y wud he tell us such a secret if unless he plans to change it?? i personally think that the dragon should be white (being the first and last dragon egg with the riders, and the opposite to shruikan) or something more surprising like pink, or silver not a green colour! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Anras Rune (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 12:46, January 5, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :i love the idea of a green dragon but find it a bit freaky cause the night before it was announced it was gonna be green i had a dream that i was a dragon rider and that my dragon was green and called Legolas. lol MightyRawwor 06:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Name I think a good name for 'Greeni' would be Elindor. Because many names in this book remind me of another book I've read, were one main character, an elf King, uses the name Thorn, and another main character has the nickname Elindor. It's also similar to Eridor, and I like it better, personally. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 124.183.98.79 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 13:07, January 17, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I think a good name would be emeralis, it makes sense, as it is worked from the word emerald, as saphira is worked from sapphire, greeni is a weak name —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 91.105.13.215 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 20:19, March 26, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. My theory of the Green Dragon I believe that some how Angela (being Angela) managed to find or steal the green egg. Then when Elva is taken under Angela's wing she given the egg and it hatches. They have been secretly training/raising Elva and her dragon in Surda. And if not that then it would be the women who had her fortunes read at the Varden camp. ( I know both my theories involve Angela but 1 she's awsome and 2 those two characters grabbed my attention the most) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.208.74.222 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 05:29, April 23, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~.